Crimen y castigo
by Ringuu
Summary: "¡Oh Dios mío, han matado a Kenny!" "¡Hijo de p-..pu-...!" Pero esta vez él no podía controlar su propia voz, y el llanto lo inundaba con violencia. "Que curioso..." Pensó el rubio, sin apartar su vista del pelirrojo.
1. Insufrible indiferencia

"¡Oh Dios mío, han matado a Kenny!"

"¡Hijo de puta!"

Siempre la misma historia. SIEMPRE. Deje de nevar o no, esas palabras serán las últimas que escuche antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez, sarcásticamente hablando. Porque no puedo morir, y es algo que 'nadie sabe'.

Es extraño. Porque todos lo saben, todos lo ven, todos agachan la mirada durante unos segundos en señal de pésame por los familiares de ese desgraciado niño que se mató. Pero cuando pasa un tiempo… todos dejan de saberlo. Se transforma en una de esas películas de suspense en las que solo le protagonista recuerda lo ocurrido y el resto cree que está para que lo encierren en un psiquiátrico.

Al contrario que esos valientes actores que arriesgan su vida y su cordura por la verdad, yo me resigno a dejar pasar las cosas. Mentiría si dijera que ello me inspira la suficiente indiferencia como para no haber intentado nunca que alguien me apoyara en mi arduo destino, pero las miradas confusas y horrorizadas de mis amigos cuando mi paciencia llegó a su fin y bajo la máscara de Mysterion grité "¡Soy inmortal, no puedo morir, hablo en serio!" me dejó claro que no valía la pena. O puede que por mi parte fuera algo brusco pretender que niños de menos de doce años se sumergieran en temas tan delicados como es el morir.

Delicado para ellos, porque para mí se ha vuelto una rutina que, aunque irregular, es diaria. No por eso llega a ser menos fatídica. Pero, ¿Qué me duele más, esa herida que empapa en sangre mi ropa vieja y me hace lanzar alaridos de dolor, o el recordar que es una carga que siempre llevaré solo? Solo.

Me lo repito a veces en mi cuarto cuando me canso de buscar las revistas pornográficas que tanto me cuestan conseguir y que con tanta facilidad mi hermano Kevin se las agencia.

Sentirse solo al estar rodeado de gente es la mayor mierda que nadie puede echarse encima. No volver a sentir ese angustioso dolor sería el mayor regalo que nadie podría hacerme jamás. Morir. Para mi desgracia, "solo un ser inmortal puede acabar con la vida de otro ser inmortal". Maldita sea, ¿no sería posible que yo, siendo inmortal, causara mi propia muerte de forma fructífera? Argh. Me gustaría saber qué clase de loco inventó estas reglas.

Mujeres, sexo, alcohol, drogas. Son solo distracciones y juegos con la muerte, queriendo averiguar cuánto tardo en matarme de nuevo. Una vez tardé menos de diez minutos, pero es una hazaña que no podré contarle a mis nietos para enorgullecerme de mi mismo.

Volvía a la conclusión principal: estaba solo.

-¡Kenny!-Un grito me sacó de mi ensoñación, y luego un empujón me hizo caer de boca hacia la fría nieve. Mi nariz… duele. No tardé en revolverme para reincorporarme, y solo entonces me di cuenta de que un cuerpo yacía enroscado al mío.

-¿Kyle?-Pregunté con indiferencia. Sus manos temblaron un tanto cuando dejo de aferrarse a mí. Miró hacia atrás, a la carretera. Suspiró y buscó mi mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eres estúpido? ¡Ese coche casi te pasa por encima! Carajo, seguro que iba tan deprisa que ni te vio. Es un milagro que no nos haya matado a alguno de los dos.-Detuvo su discurso un momento para dedicarme una mirada comprensiva, como si fuera una madre observando al hijo que acaba de perder su globo-¿Tú estás bien?

-…-Lo odio. No soporto que nadie me salve. No me hacía sentir menos solo, únicamente veía a un inepto arriesgar su vida por alguien que nunca perdía nada-Sí.-Me limité a contestar tajante, apartando la mirada y fijándola en el infinito, quizás queriendo visualizar al cabrón que casi me mata hoy.

-Me alegro…-No pude ver la expresión de Kyle tras mis palabras, ¿pero era la desilusión lo que pintaba su voz? Coño, ¿Qué quería, que saltara y diera gracias a Dios por estar vivo? Con la de veces que había muerto ya arrollado por un automóvil…-¡Oh, diablos, estás sangrando! ¡Tu nariz!

El pelirrojo sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y lo presionó contra uno de mis orificios nasales. Solo pude lamentarme por mi infortunio. Otra de las cosas que no aguantaba era que mi cara, mi atractivo, se viera perjudicado. Si el golpe me causaba hinchazón y tenía que permanecer así hasta mi próxima muerte obligaría a Kyle a compensarme por joderme el día.

Le aparté la mano para sostener yo mismo el pañuelo. Me observaba expectante, esperando a que rompiera el silencio incómodo.-Gracias.

Volvió a formarse en sus labios esa sonrisa comprensiva que tanto odié. Kyle Broflovski, ¿acaso crees que puedes comprenderme? No sabes nada.

-Bueno, no creas que llevo un pañuelo como si fuera una mujer, obviamente eso es de maricas y yo no lo soy. En realidad lo llevo porque mi madre…-Ignoro el motivo por el cual empezó a justificar algo que era innecesario.

Posé mi mano sobre su cabeza y le descoloqué el gorro. Sinceramente no tenía ganas de escuchar cuentos absurdos, y de algún modo mi forma de hacerle callar surtió efecto. Se puso en pie rápidamente mientras volvía a colocarse el ushanka correctamente.

El siguiente en ponerse en pie fui yo. Sacudí la nieve de mi ropa y suspiré pesadamente.

Normalmente no era un cabrón desagradecido indiferente con todo el mundo, adoraba aprovechar mi tiempo, hacer comentarios sarcásticos y guiñarle un ojo a la rubia de turno. Puede que hoy simplemente no llevara un buen día, pero no por ello tenía derecho a pagarla con el judío (a pesar de haber destrozado mi preciada nariz).

-Eh, Kyle. Gracias por esto, de verdad… Aunque sea de maricas, digas lo que digas.-Sonreí devolviéndole el pañuelo y él tardó varios segundos en entender que acababa de insultarle.

-¡Idiota! ¡Además, aún te sangra!-Gruñó, dándome la espalda y retomando su camino hacia el instituto. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de mis labios y, obediente, volví a cubrirme la nariz con el pañuelo marica de Kyle. Iba a ser un día largo, acompañado de un Kyle susceptible y un 'yo' cansado de su vida… Si es que se le podía llamar así.


	2. Peligro absurdo

Después de varias aburridas horas de clase en las que no aprendí nada y me dediqué a reflexionar sobre mi vida, era libre. Sin embargo, el día estaba resultando extraño, ya que normalmente Kyle solo me llamaba la atención unas tres veces por no hacer caso a la horrible profesora que se dedicaba a intentar demostrar que tenía un buen culo mientras escribía álgebra en la pizarra a pesar de estar completamente equivocada. En esta ocasión,… si no se quedó mirándome unas trescientas veces, no lo hizo ninguna.

Era molesto, su mirada interrumpía mis caóticos pensamientos respecto a la muerte, el sentido de la vida y que mierdas cenaría hoy. De repente, percibía en el pelirrojo unas insaciables ganas por ayudar al pobre Kenneth McCormick, y yo solo tenía ganas de levantarme y zarandearle hasta hacerle entender que no tenía interés en que nadie sintiera lástima por mí.

Al salir de clase con una raída maleta de segunda mano (pues era la que Kevin había usado durante el poco tiempo en el que sus estudios perpetuaron) todo dejaba de importar. A excepción de esa chica dos años mayor que yo que hoy había insistido en almorzar conmigo y había terminado por ceder a mi propuesta de ir a comprar un paquete de preservativos.

Puede que ella fuera consciente de que una noche de sexo descontrolado no nos llevaría a nada más serio, o puede que sí. El caso es que confiaba en que fuera suficiente como para alegrarme el día que llevaba.

-¡Kenny!-Esa voz afeminada, procedente de la chica, me hizo sacudir la cabeza levemente para librarme de los pensamientos egoístas y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa. Agarró mi brazo y me devolvió la sonrisa. Obviamente, era guapa y tenía buen cuerpo. Si no, no estaría guiándola en dirección hacia mi penosa casa, fingiendo alegrarme ante todo lo que decía. Detuve un momento mi actuación de perfecto chico principesco y entrecerré los ojos.

A unos metros, plantado en medio del camino, se encontraba un Kyle cabizbajo con aspecto de estar aburrido. Apoyaba el cuerpo contra una farola, y escarbaba con el pie la nieve del camino.-…Eso fue lo que le dije. Kenny, ¿estás escuchándome?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si, si, si! Esa chica fue muy desconsiderada contigo al no prestarte sus apuntes. Posiblemente tenía la regla atrasada o algo.-Me apresuré en contestar. Ella comenzó a reírse como una tremenda desquiciada. Era uno de esos rollos que tenían las mujeres para conseguir que los hombres se fijaran en ellas "ríete de todo lo que él diga".

Satisfecha, ella siguió hablando (y si no he mencionado su nombre es porque no lograba recordarlo) y volví a mirar a Kyle con curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que hacía ahí y porque no se había marchado a casa con Stan? No es que fuera un acosador, pero me conocía bastante bien su rutina. Levantó la vista y se fijó en mi acompañante, para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse sin más.

Plantearme porque Kyle actuaba raro era una pérdida de tiempo, él ya de por si me parecía bastante extraño. No era algo que pudiera pensar mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica y disimuladamente la bajaba hasta su trasero.

El resto de la tarde fue muy… típica. Cada encuentro con un amante tenía una que otra pincelada distinta a la anterior, pero supongo que la esencia era siempre la misma. Acariciar su cuerpo, disfrutar de sus gemidos, convencerla para que convierta sus gemidos en los míos. Tuve la suerte de no tener que usar el condón, porque al parecer ella tomaba la píldora desde hacía meses. "Vaya, así que sueles ser muy traviesa…~" Ronroneé en ese momento, fastidiándome interiormente por haber comprado los condones, la muy puta podría habérmelo dicho antes. ¿Podrían descambiarse? De todas formas, si me los quedaba, les daría buen uso.

Con una increíble facilidad, Rebecca (patéticamente, ella misma tuvo que recordarme su nombre en medio del coito; Total, ya me daba igual. Tenía lo que quería) entendió que después de recoger su ropa por toda la habitación decorada con posters subidos de tono, debía marcharse. Me quedaban aún un par de horas de soledad antes de meterme en la cama, y me negaba a pasarla escuchando los griteríos de mis padres.

Rebusqué algo de dinero que llevaba guardando un tiempo y salí en dirección al centro comercial… Solo.

Quizás en momentos como estos es cuando debía llamar a mis amistades, pero hacía meses que tenía el móbil sin saldo. Cartman era demasiado irritante, siempre repitiendo que era un jodido marica por todas las tías que pasaban por mi cama y luego se iban. Butters estaba demasiado sobreprotegido como para juntarse conmigo. Craig Tucker… no era mal compañero, y alguna que otra vez habíamos coincidido por ahí y me había hecho pasar un buen rato, pero simplemente él tenía su vida y yo la mía.

¿Stanley Randall Marsh? Obligatoriamente a él debía ponerle junto a Kyle. Eran inseparables. Los envidiaba. Nunca estaban solos.

Cualquiera podría decir que alguien como yo no tenía qué envidiar a un hippie y a un judío, siendo prácticamente el adolescente más atractivo de todo South Park. Pero me negaba a tener una relación estable, y prefería herir los sentimientos de mil mujeres antes que dejar que más dolor me corrompiera.

No podría soportar que esa persona me viera morir. No podría soportar su espanto, y luego su indiferencia. Su cara de terror se reflejaría en la mía tantas veces que me partiría por dentro en mil pedazos… y luego volvería a sonreír como si no hubiera ocurrido. Como si yo no importara.

Por esa razón yo seguiría estando solo, y dañaría a quien pretendiera cambiarlo. Soy una criatura despreciable.

Lo primero que hice al llegar al centro comercial fue encaminarme a la tiendecita apartada situada donde hacía años habían abierto una 'Hot Topic' que había sido cerrada por vandalismo. Acabó chamuscada gracias a Butters y los góticos. Este lugar era ahora tan importante para mí como respirar: vendían las mejores pornos, siempre a mitad de precio.

Me empapé en sugerentes portadas y sufrí por no poder comprarme más que una, pero finalmente supe elegir la mejor y salí relativamente feliz.

¿Robar? Era tentador, pero era alimentar más un prototipo. "Como eres pobre, robas" …no. Lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado, demasiadas tal vez, hasta darme cuenta de que no era la solución.

Cuando decidí que era hora de volver, me detuve frente a la cafetería un momento. Si me sobrara el dinero me habría pedido ya un café bien cargado. En la barra, los ajetreados trabajadores depositaban los pedidos para llevar de los que si podían permitírselo.

-¡Ashley!-Gritó una voz detrás de mí, pero no me giré a ver. Una rubia despampanante que estaba a punto de agarrar su vaso de café se giró. Su cara se iluminó y salió corriendo.

Envidiaba al capullo que podía tirarse a esa mujer cada noche, pero mientras… podía conformarme con quedarme el café que ya no iba a tomarse, más que nada porque disimuladamente pasé por al lado y me lo llevé, sin más.

No, no estaba robando. A menos que ella aún no hubiera pagado… pero no es mi problema.

-Y Kenny McCormick se apunta un tanto.-Silbé distraídamente, regocijándome por ser tan… ¿peculiar?

Mi error fue ese. "Distraídamente", y acabé chocando con alguien, perdiendo el equilibrio y desparramando el café por todo el suelo. Me cago en…

-¡Lo siento mucho! No miraba por donde iba y… ¿Kenny?

-El mismo…-Gruñí sin ganas. Kyle Broflovski había decidido, al parecer, descuartizar todo ápice de felicidad que pudiera tener en el día. No debió de fijarse en que le miraba con rencor, porque él sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

"Trato de vivir mi vida, Kyle, pero creo que tú te empeñas en no dejarme"-Buscaba alguien con un par de tetas para hacerme compañía esta noche, pero no lo encuentro aún porque todas están ya ocupadas.-Reí un poco, acordándome de la rubia de antes.

-¿De qué hablas, y la chica que iba contigo antes? No puedes actuar así, ¡eres un irresponsable, y además…!-Otra vez quería darme dolor de cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo…-Vaciló, miró hacia atrás y volvió a mirarme en seguida. Busqué con la mirada que era lo que le había hecho dudar a la hora de responder, pero solo vi un montón de parejas felices que hacían cola para comprarse un perrito caliente.-Vine con Stan, pero creo que tendré que volver solo.-Sonrió, compadeciéndose de sí mismo desde mi punto de vista.

Un último vistazo me hizo fijarme de que Stanley se encontraba allí, riendo y sonriéndole a una Wendy ataviada en su abrigo púrpura. No hacía ser muy inteligente para entender lo ocurrido.

Durante un segundo la desgracia de Kyle me pareció tanta que por un segundo me vi solo… frente a él, que igualmente estaba solo.

¿Estaría pensando cosas como que todo sería siempre igual? Que nadie le entendería, que la compasión no servía para nada… Era lo que me planteaba siempre.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?-No sé porque lo hice. El pelirrojo llevaba años siendo mi compañero. Mejor amigo que Cartman, aunque más cargante que Stan, pero mi amigo a fin de cuentas. Pero igualmente no me gustaba perder el tiempo, y solo gastaría un "¿te acompaño a casa?" con una chica facilona, no con un tío al que no tengo porqué hacerle de niñera.

Y aunque yo opinaba que lo dicho era una estupidez, su mirada brilló como si acabara de ofrecerle la luna. Asintió varias veces y fue la viva imagen de un niño pequeño ilusionado por navidad.

-Que marica eres, pelirrojo. Mira que querer que te acompañen a casa…-Reí, y el me propinó un codazo en las costillas-¡Ay!

-Cállate y vámonos de una vez o mi madre me la liara cuando llegue, le dije que volvería…-Miró el reloj de su muñeca y se quedó congelado en el sitio-hace diez minutos, así que démonos prisa.

Se agarró a mi brazo para tirar de mí y abrirse paso por el bullicio.

-¡Cuidado!-Chilló un desconocido. Oh no, eso no sonaba nada bien. Miré hacia arriba, y un andamio de la parte en obras del centro comercial se precipitaba sobre nosotros, demasiado rápido como para que pudiera pensar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Estoy muy feliz al saber que este fic tiene tanta aceptación, y esos cuatro reviews en el primer capítulo me han animado muchísimo a seguirlo. En realidad esta capítulo debería ser más largo, pero no me gusta extenderme demasiado a no ser que haya lemon (que, por cierto, en este fic si habrá). No tengo mucho más que decir, a excepción de que en el próximo capítulo me encantaría dedicarle un dibujo del fic al autor de alguna review con poder de motivación, y no me pregunteis qué es eso porque no lo sé. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


	3. Curioso, curiosísimo

Mierda, mierda, mierda. La situación no pintaba nada bien. Estupendo, Kyle. Te has vuelto gafe y no se te ocurre otra cosa que pegarte a mí, gracias.

…

¡Mierda! No podía olvidar que no estaba solo en mi desgracia, al menos esa vez. El judío estaba inmóvil y su mirada se había dilatado mientras observaba caer aquel material pesado sobre nuestras cabezas. Estaba asustado, cualquier persona racional lo estaría. Yo no me sentía asustado, como he dicho, estoy "acostumbrado".

En mi interior solo nacía un sentimiento de desesperación; un niño desamparado, con los cabellos revueltos y los ojos llorosos se aferraba a su propia alma rogando por seguir viviendo. No quería morir, no quería. Daba igual cuantas veces saliera a la luz mi indiferencia por la vida, en realidad todo era una farsa para ser positivo. Que alguien me salve de todo esto. Que me perdonen por no recordar que yo podía 'volver' y Kyle no, el miedo me había cegado.

Maldita sea, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo? Ahí plantado, siendo quien no perdía nada. De alguna parte de mi cabeza surgió la necesidad de hacer algo. Sabía qué era ese algo, y sabía que empujar a Kyle a un lado para que saliera sano y salvo de todo esto era demasiado fácil… pero el interruptor de mi cabeza necesario para tal acto de bondad no se accionaba.

No iba a poder hacerlo, no lo haría.

Fue Kyle el que tuvo que ocupar el papel de héroe en mi lugar, o al menos lo intentó. Hizo ademán de apartarme de un empujón, pero sus piernas temblaron tanto o más que las mías y acabó aferrándose a mi brazo con una fuerza descomunal que logró hacerme daño. Por si no había quedado claroque estaba asustado, además quería dejarme un moretón.

Pretendió apartarme, pero solo me apegó a sí en aquel mar de adrenalina y tensión.

Sí, me arrepentía de no poder hacer nada, era una lástima que no pudiera salvar su culo….

Pero ya lo había hecho. Empujé al pelirrojo a un lado con la bastante fuerza como para apartarle. Antes de que el objeto pesado cayera sobre mí, lo último que escuché fue un alarido. Supuse que mi empujón no iba a dejarle salir ileso, pero mezquinamente había dejado de pensar en si Kyle se había golpeado contra algo o no.

Dolor, mucho dolor. Me oprimía todo el cuerpo, porque aún no había muerto. Abatido e impotente, me pregunté cuantos segundos tardaría en alcanzar la muerte. Mi sangre se esparcía con una lentitud tortuosa mientras mi cuerpo terminaba de ser brutalmente aplastado. Me faltaba el aire. El resto del lugar se había quedado en silencio, pero solo yo podía escuchar mis gemidos adoloridos.

No pensé en nada hasta ver el final del dolor, ese punto en el que mi agonizante figura caía inconsciente para no levantarse más.

"¡Oh Dios mío, han matado a Kenny!" Gritó Stan, posiblemente junto a una Wendy horrorizada. Y morí sin escuchar el final de la frase. Simplemente caí al fondo de un lugar inexistente, creado solo en mi mente.

Saber lo que realmente significa morir, las sensaciones que produce, es algo que solo alguien que ya ha muerto puede entender. Pensar… No era fácil, mi atención normalmente en estos casos se centraba solo en mí mismo. Esta vez fue distinto.

Me arrepentí de no haber podido acompañar a Kyle, ¿con quién volvería ahora? ¿Con Stan? El muy cabrón seguramente empezó a ignorarle en cuanto vio aparecer a Wendy, una chica que me inspiraba una despreocupación infinita. No solo porque fuera la novia de uno de mis mejores amigos (realmente no sé si ahora seguían siendo una pareja, pero cambiaban demasiado rápido como para estar al día), si no porque yo personalmente la encontraba demasiado cargante, o hippie, como diría mi buen amigo Eric Cartman.

Tampoco podría irse con Craig, porque estaba ocupado acosando a Tweek. Cartman directamente no era una opción, jodía demasiado a Kyle como para que pudieran soportarse durante todo el camino. Repentinamente empecé a sentirme molesto al recordar como solía tratar Cartman a Ky. Jamás conseguiría nada, aparte de un par de golpes por parte del judío, y si no empezaba a parar yo… ¿Yo? Yo no haría nada, dejaría las cosas pasar, que es lo que había hecho siempre.

Como mucho me disculparía con Kyle por no haber podido acompañarle. Pero, ¿y si no lo recordaba? Era confuso, pero no le diría nada. Me había prometido no indagar en un tema tan chungo como eran mis repentinas muertes y los olvidos de mis amigos. Lo menos que podía hacer por el pelirrojo era perdonarle por haber tirado mi café.

Patéticamente, la conclusión siempre era la misma: Yo no hacía nada, no me acercaba a nadie. Esperaba que ellos se acercaran a mí.

La nada poco a poco se transformó. ¿Volvería al infierno? Ya podía notar el calor abrasador en mi mano derecha, dejaba unas quemaduras agudas con tendencia a infectarse, sin rastro alguno de cicatriz. Ir al infierno no estaba mal del todo, era como mi segundo hogar. Pero la abrasiva cesó y una calidez que no supe reconocer invadió mi pecho haciéndome jadear.

Rodeado de pureza y blancura, tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba en el cielo.

-¿Pero qué coño…?

Estaba indignado. Sí, indignado. ¿Qué diablos se supone que hacía yo en el cielo?

"Una buena acción antes de morir para redimir todos los pecados"

Contestó una voz neutra. Me fue imposible identificar de donde venía, pero era a fin de cuentas una respuesta… a una pregunta que no había llegado a pronunciar.

-Yo no he hecho nada bueno.-Bufé, molesto. Empezaba a pensar que aquello en lugar del cielo era la sala de un psiquiátrico, y me habían llevado allí por escuchar voces en mi cabeza.

"¿Cuántas veces has decidido evitar la muerte de alguien?" Cuestionó.

-Una vez salvé a un gato, e igualmente acabé en el inferno.

"Después de haberte dedicado a usar al felino para ponerte hasta el culo de pescar"

Está bien, puede que eso no contara-¿Entonces… estoy en el cielo?

Ya no hubo más respuesta. Había estado en alguna que otra ocasión en el cielo, pero fueron tan pocos que no me molestaba en recordarlo. Porque claro, hacía años que no volvía. Había dejado de intentar ser bueno hace muchísimo tiempo.

Vagué en soledad por los sentimientos de humildad y bondad como si de un suspiro se tratara. Estaba en un lugar de descanso, de meditación, de paz. El cielo era aburrido y punto. Cuando me cansé, me eché en el suelo y bostecé. ¿Cuándo podría volver? Más bien, ¿Cuánto llevaba allí? Prefería estar en el infierno, así podía saludar al insufrible hijo de Satanás o al marica de su padre. Ambos solían ofrecerme extensas conversaciones sobre temas que harían a cualquier vomitar, y me incluyo en ese grupo.

-Me aburro. ¿No hay forma de distraerse aquí?

De la nada, fui capaz de ver como un mero observador el escenario al que hacía pocos minutos había pertenecido: el centro comercial atestado de gente. El silencio devastador había terminado y todo seguía 'como lo había dejado'. Me pregunté si mi cuerpo seguiría ahí abajo, lo único que podía discernir era la mancha de sangre.

Esperaba encontrar la indiferencia total, pero esta vez algo evitó que me hundiera en la soledad una vez más. Kyle estaba allí, hecho un ovillo junto a mi lastimoso rastro. Temblaba y lloriqueaba, aferrándose a su propio pecho.

-¡Hijo de p-…pu…!-Él trataba de hablar, de concluir la frase que yo no había llegado a escuchar al morir. Jadeaba, el llanto lo había colmado mientras yo seguía observando desde allí arriba sin expresión alguna. Simplemente, arqueé una ceja. Contaba los segundos que quedaban para que el chico de se levantara y continuara su vida como si nada, ignorando mi muerte.

Contra todo pronóstico, él continuaba allí. No supe que pensar, ¿Qué era un idiota, por ejemplo?

-Qué curioso…-Murmuré para mí mismo.

"Está unido a ti, ¿lo sabías? Sentimientos cruzados"

Lo ignoré, no tenía ganas de pensar nada más.


End file.
